FIG. 3 is a diagram illustrating a construction of a prior art automatic hair washer.
In the figure, reference numeral 1 designates a mixing tank for mixing water and hot water which is delivered from an external water supply and an external hot water supply via a curb stop, a strainer, and a check valve (which are not shown), in order to prepare wash water having a temperature suitable for hair washing. Numeral 2 designates a motor valve. Numeral 3 designates a hot water storing tank for storing the wash water supplied from the mixing tank 1 via the motor valve 2. Numeral 4 designates a thermistor provided at a lower position of the hot water storing tank 3 to measure a temperature of the wash water in the hot water storing tank 3. Numeral 5 designates a float switch for detecting an amount of the wash water in the hot water storing tank 3. Numeral 6 designates a hot water supplying pump for pumping out the wash water from the hot water storing tank 3. Numeral 7 designates a valve for hand shower. Numeral 8 designates a drawable hand shower used for washing off hairs, shampoo agent, or rinse agent which are attached to a cistern, or in finishing hair washing. Character A.sub.1 designates a hot water supply pipe, one end of which is connected to the hot water supplying pump 6, to lead the wash water pumped out by the hot water supplying pump 6. Numeral 9 designates a draining electromagnetic valve provided in midway of the hot water supply pipe A.sub.1 to drain unnecessary wash water. Numerals 10a to 10k designate hot water supplying electromagnetic valves. Characters SV.sub.1 to SV.sub.11 designate shower heads, each being connected to an end of the branched hot water supply pipe A.sub.1 to spout the wash water. Numeral 11 designates a shampoo tank for storing shampoo agent. Numeral 12 designates a rinse tank for storing rinse agent. Numeral 13 designates a shampoo supplying pump for pumping out the shampoo agent from the shampoo tank 11. Numeral 14 designates a rinse supplying pump for pumping out the rinse agent from the rinse tank 12. Numerals 15 and 16 designate check valves. Numeral 17a to 17f designate nozzle heads, each being connected to an end of the branched hot water supply pipe A.sub.1 to spout the wash water mixed with the shampoo agent or the rinse agent which is pumped out from the shampoo tank 11 or the rinse tank 12.
FIG. 4 is a longitudinal sectional view of a cistern in the prior art automatic hair washer.
In the figure, the same reference numerals and characters as those in FIG. 3 designate the same or corresponding parts. Character B designates a cistern. A person whose hair is to be washed lies on his back and inserts his head into this cistern B to have his hair washed. As shown in the figure, a plurality of washing nozzles are provided inside the cistern B, and the wash water is spouted from these washing nozzles and reaches the head of the person under hair washing.
Hereinafter, operation of the prior art automatic hair washer will be described.
First, in an initial operation, hot water and cold water is provide to the mixing tank 1 from an external water supply and a external hot water supply via a curb stop, a strainer, and a check valve. The hot water and the cold water is mixed in the mixing tank 1 to become warm water having a temperature suitable for hair washing, and is supplied to the hot water storing tank 3 via the motor valve 2. Then the wash water stored in the hot water storing tank 3 is delivered by the hot water supplying pump 6 and spouted from the shower heads SV.sub.1 to SV.sub.11 through the hot water supply pipe A.sub.1 via the hot water supplying electromagnetic valves 10a to 10k. After the wash water is spouted from the shower heads SV.sub.1 to SV.sub.11 during a predetermined period, spouting of the wash water is stopped and the following process, is started. Shampoo agent pumped by the shampoo supplying pump 13 is spouted from the nozzle heads 17a to 17f together with the wash water. When the shampooing process ends, the rinsing process and the process for washing with clean water follow, and then the washing process ends.
In using the above-described prior art automatic hair washer, when the hair washer is used after a significant lapse of time from the previous use, the hot water in the piping of waterway or in the washing nozzles is cooled. Therefore, the head of the person under hair washing is exposed to the cold water pouring first from the washing nozzles, whereby he feels discomfort.
In addition, hairs or bubbles may remain in the cistern at the end of hair washing, whereby the next person under hair washing feels displeasure by seeing the same.